Peace
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: FIXED!Leta gets kicked out of Scouts after a misunderstanding.New Scout arrives but is she good or evil. Sorry for the mixed names of scouts but I am most familiar with those names. Also I need some ideas for a sequel with Amy, Rei and Mina!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the villains.  
  
Peace?  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day in Tokyo. Everything was calm and peaceful and since there were no evil villains to fight, the Sailor Scouts had time to enjoy their normal everyday lives as humans. Serena and Darien were engaged and were getting married in the fall, Setsuna had her own fashion design business up and running. Leta owned her own bakery and restaurant, Haruka was a race car driver, Michiru and the Starlights were away on tour. Mina was an actress and Amy, naturally, was a doctor. Hotaru and Renee were in their first year of high school and Rei was the High Priestess of the Cherry Hill Temple. Everyone was happy. Or so it seemed......  
  
Chapter One. Leta was on her lunch break and walking through the park. As she was strolling along she noticed Darien sitting by himself on a bench. Going over to him she smiled. " Hi Darien . "  
  
When Darien didn't look up or say anything Leta got worried. " Darien is something wrong ? "  
  
Without looking up Darien nodded and Leta sat down beside him.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it ? "  
  
" Do you have a while ? " He replied.  
  
" Not right now but I have hours to spare after 5 o'clock . " Leta replied before asking. " Have you eaten lately ? "  
  
" No . " Darien said, shaking his head.  
  
" Well then, eat . " Leta ordered, handing him half of her lunch.  
  
Darien gave her a weak smile and accepted the food. Silently they ate.  
  
" So do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you later or should I play hooky this afternoon ? "  
  
" Later, I guess . "  
  
" Okay. You can come over to my place at six if you like and have some dinner. We can talk then . " Leta suggested before quickly adding. " If you want . "  
  
" Sure, sounds great . " Darien smiled. " I don't think anyone had ever been able to resist your cooking . "  
  
" Thanks but I'm sure somebody will someday . " Leta laughed. " See you tonight then . "  
  
" Oh and Darien . " She began as she got to her feet.  
  
When Darien looked up she continued. " Don't worry too much about whatever it is, okay. It can't be that bad . "  
  
Darien nodded and Leta walked off, back to her bakery to finish the mountains of paperwork on her desk.  
  
Hours later the mountains had been downgraded to molehills. Exhausted Leta glanced over at the clock. It was 5:15. Leta yawned as she shut down her computer and got to her feet. , Grabbing a bag off the counter, turning off the lights, closing and locking the doors behind her Leta left the bakery and headed home.  
  
Walking into her kitchen, Leta quickly chopped up vegetables and threw them in to a wok. Rice was put in a pot on the stove and chicken was diced and thrown into the oven to bake. Once that was done Leta jumped into the shower. She emerged twenty minutes later, clean and relaxed. Leta took the chicken out of the oven and put it in with the vegetables and added several spices. She turned off the rice and set the table. With five minutes to go before Darien was due to arrive Leta sat down on the couch and relaxed. That's when the doorbell rang.  
  
" Hi Darien, Come on in . " She smiled.  
  
" Thanks Leta . "  
  
" No problem, so are you hungry ? " Leta inquired.  
  
" Starving . " Darien replied with a tiny grin.  
  
" Well the dining room is this way . "  
  
Leta lead the way to the dining room and they both sat down to eat.  
  
" So have to talked to Serena about what's bothering you ? "  
  
" I haven't had a chance ." Darien shrugged. " Every time I tried one of her friends would come over and I'd get interrupted . "  
  
" Oh ."   
  
" Yeah, so are you sure that you want to hear this ? "  
  
" Yes, I'm sure . "  
  
" Well here goes nothing . " Darien said. " Did I ever tell you about my parents ? "  
  
" No . "  
  
" Well they were killed in a car crash when I was 8. I was the only survivor . " Darien replied. " Or so I thought . "  
  
" H'uh ? "  
  
" A few days ago I got a phone call from an older couple. They claimed to be my parents . " He whispered.  
  
" Ohmigod ! " Leta exclaimed.  
  
" That was pretty much my reaction too . " Darien frowned.  
  
" What did they say ? "  
  
" They said that they were my parents, that they'd been looking for me for years and were so happy that they finally found me . " Darien said, tears streaming down his cheeks. " They said that they wanted to meet me somewhere as soon as possible . "  
  
" What are you going to do ? " Leta asked as she handed him a tissue.  
  
" Thanks . " He mumbled. " I don't have a clue . Do you have any ideas ? "  
  
Leta thought for a moment before answering. " You could tell them that they made a mistake. That your parents were killed years ago in a car crash. Or you could meet them and see if they're for real . "  
  
" That's exactly like the list that I came up with . " Darien frowned once again. " But I still don't know what to do."  
  
" I think that you should do what you think is best for you . " Leta smiled. " It's not going to be an easy decision but whatever you decide will be for the best . "  
  
" And what if I make the wrong choice ? "  
  
" What if you make the right choice ? " She gently countered.  
  
" Thanks Leta . " Darien managed a weak smile. " I guess I needed to get that off my chest more than I thought . "  
  
" Anytime Darien . So when are you going to talk to Serena about this ? "  
  
" I was hoping to talk to her tomorrow . But when I called her before I came here she said that she had some plans to go shopping all day with someone . "  
  
" That would be me." Leta admitted sheepishly.  
  
" Hey wait a minute. We were going to eat breakfast here before we went shopping." Leta exclaimed. " Why don't you talk to her then . "  
  
" You wouldn't mind ? "  
  
" Of course not ! " Leta laughed. " That's why I suggested it. "  
  
" She 's coming over early so why don't you just crash in the guestroom for the night. It'll save you a trip . "  
  
" Umm. Okay. " Darien agreed, sounding unsure.  
  
" You don't have to . " Leta replied. " I wouldn't have even offered it if I thought that ."  
  
" That's alright Leta . " Darien interrupted. " I wouldn't mind getting a few extra minutes of sleep in the morning . "  
  
"You sure ? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure . " He laughed. " Besides it's not like anything is going to happen or anything . "  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Leta didn't wake up in the morning until she heard someone pounding on the front door and calling her name.  
  
"Leta ! Come on open the door ! " A familiar voice whined. " Leta ! "   
  
' Serena ' Leta thought before jumping out of bed. " Oh shit ! I slept in ! "  
  
Leta grabbed her housecoat and ran to the door. She flung it open wide and ushered Serena inside. Darien had just left the guestroom and was standing in the hallway, in his clothes from the day before which were now slightly wrinkled, staring at Serena.  
  
" Hi Serena . " Leta said cheerfully. " Back in a flash. Make yourself at home ."   
  
" Okay . " Serena said. " Darien ? What are you doing here ? "  
  
" It's a long story . " Darien replied.  
  
" Really, I think that I have time to hear it . "  
  
" Okay here goes . "  
  
" I'm sorry that I slept in Serena. I'll have breakfast ready in about 10 minutes . " Leta apologized when she returned.  
  
Serena was silent, thinking about the sight that had greeted her that morning when she arrived. A thought struck her and she didn't like it. Not one little bit.  
  
" So Darien, you spent the night here I take it . " Serena stated furiously.  
  
" Yes I did ." He warily replied.  
  
" Well I hope that you have a good explanation because you have exactly 10 seconds to give it to me . " Serena fumed.  
  
" Serena what are you getting at ? " Darien asked.  
  
" The least that you can do is tell me to my face what's going on between the two of you . " Serena screamed. " And not go around behind my back . "  
  
" Serena what's wrong ? " Leta asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
" What's wrong ! " Serena screeched. " You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong . "  
  
" Serena ? " Leta said unsure.  
  
" Don't you ' Serena ' me missy. How dare you !" Serena cried. " I thought that you were my friend. How could you do this to me ! ? "  
  
" What are you talking about Serena ? "Leta asked in confusion.  
  
" What am I talking about ! " She shrieked. " As if you don't know ."  
  
" Serena if you think that anything happened last night between....." Leta began.  
  
" I don't think ! "  
  
" That's for sure . " Leta muttered under her breath.  
  
" I know and I for one don't want to hear it . " Serena continued, not hearing Leta's comment. " I though that you were my friend . "  
  
" Serena..." Darien began.  
  
" Shut up Darien ! " Serena shouted.  
  
Both Darien and Leta froze, staring wide-eyed at her. Serena glared at them.  
  
Growing more and more agitated at Leta and Darien, Serena spun on her heel and grabbed Leta's purse. She opened it and pulled out Leta's crystal transformation wand.  
  
" See this, you won't be needing it anymore ." Serena said, walking over to a cabinet. " See these , "she said as she pulled out two more transformation wands. " you won't need these either . "  
  
" Serena you can't be serious . " Leta cried. " Tell me that you're joking . "   
  
Silence.  
  
" Tell me that you're joking ! " Leta cried.  
  
" I'm not joking Leta ." Serena said, her eyes blazing in her anger. " There are no sluts in the Sailor Scouts. And you are no longer a Sailor Scout . "  
  
Furious, Leta's fist shot out and connected solidly with Serena's jaw. Serena fell to the floor, a large bruise forming where Leta's fist had punched her.  
  
" You stupid little bitch . " Serena wailed.  
  
Leta jerked Serena to her feet and slammed her against the wall. " No one has ever gotten away with calling me those names before. So don't you ever call me a slut again, If you do, I can guarantee that your fighting days are numbered. And it's a very small number ." With that said Leta let Serena drop to the floor.  
  
Darien quickly moved to Serena's side but was shoved away. Serena's eyes glittered with sadness and hatred as she looked at Leta. Leta returned her glare unblinkingly. Serena looked down at her left hand and pulled off the diamond ring. Throwing it at Darien as she got to her feet, Serena stormed out the door. Darien stared at the ring in his open palm.  
  
" I'm sorry Darien . " Leta apologized. " I didn't expect anything like this to happen. And I especially didn't mean to lose my temper like that at Serena . "  
  
" I know Leta . " Darien sighed. " I know and I'm sorry too. I don't know what got into her . "  
  
Leta gave a weak smile and picked up her fallen purse. Looking inside she almost began to cry. Reaching inside she pulled out a little green compact with the symbol of Jupiter on it.  
  
" She didn't take my communicator . " She said, a single tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
Darien gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and Leta looked up at him. " You'd better go after her before she explodes at someone else . "  
  
Darien nodded, said goodbye and left. Leta just sat on the floor and cried. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door.. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve Leta answered the door and came face to face with a very worried Amy.  
  
" Leta, is something wrong? I thought that I heard someone yelling . " Amy asked with concern.  
  
" Hi Amy. Come on in . "  
  
" Leta what happened? Were you crying ? ! "  
  
" Oh nothing much. Serena came over and jumped to the wrong conclusions. " Leta said. " And she kicked me out of the Scouts." 


	2. 2

Chapter Three.  
  
" She what ? ! " Amy exclaimed.  
  
" She took all of my transformation wands after she called me a slut and I punched her. " Leta elaborated.  
  
" She called you a slut and you punched her . " Amy repeated, bewildered.  
  
" Yep . "  
  
" And she kicked you out of the Sailor Scouts . "  
  
" Yep . "  
  
" But we need you Leta . "Amy whined on the verge of tears.  
  
" According to Serena you don't . " Leta retorted glumly.  
  
" Oh Leta . " Amy cried.  
  
" Hey don't worry Amy. I can take care of myself , " Leta assured her blue haired friend. " and if you need me, call me and I'll be there . "  
  
When Amy looked up Leta continued. " That goes for all of the Scouts. Serena might have taken away my transformation wands but I'm still a Scout at heart. Plus she left my communicator in my purse . "  
  
Silent tears trickled down Amy's cheeks.  
  
" You know I've been meaning to try out a few new recipes that I've concocted . " Leta began. " Wanna be the official taste tester ? "  
  
" Sure ." Amy smiled.  
  
" Okay, on to the kitchen . "  
  
Laughing they went into the kitchen and Leta began to make her little experiments. Amy helped out where she could and waited when she couldn't. Leta made cream puffs with different types of cream filling ( strawberry , pistachio , chocolate , peppermint , and carmel ). Dumplings with various fruit fillings ( strawberry , banana , pineapple , apple , peach , mango , and lemon ) , various fruit spreads and melt in your mouth shortbread cookies dipped in chocolate about halfway. Everything was delicious. Even the breakfast that had almost burned.  
  
" Leta we should call the others . "   
  
" Why ? "  
  
" Look at all of this food ! " She exclaimed. " We can't eat it all by ourselves . "  
  
" Okay . " Leta agreed. " you want to call them ? "  
  
Amy nodded and headed over towards the phone. As she was calling the others Leta cleaned up the kitchen and arranged the food on the table.  
  
" They're all coming over . " Amy said. " They'll be here in about twenty minutes. Even Setsuna, Haruka and Hotaru are coming . "  
  
" Wow, that's great. " Leta replied. " I'm going to go clean up a bit. I'm a mess . "  
  
" Okay , " Amy nodded. " I'll keep an eye out for them . "  
  
Leta emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later, all cleaned up. Her hair was in a delicate French twist, her face freshly scrubbed and she felt a lot better. The doorbell rang two minutes later.  
  
" Ding Dong ! " It sang.  
  
It was Setsuna and Hotaru. Rei, Mina and Renee arrived next, followed closely by Haruka, Michiru, Seiya , Yaten and Taiki.  
  
" Hi you guys! I thought that you were still on tour ? " Leta exclaimed when she saw Michiru and the Starlights.  
  
" Hi Leta . " They all said cheerfully before Taiki explained. " We got homesick and decided to cancel the last three stops due to Seiya's flu bug . "  
  
" Yeah I've got the flu . " Seiya said pretending to be sick.  
  
Leta laughed. " Yeah sure, whatever. I'm sure you all know why we're all here so let's go to the kitchen . "  
  
" Food ! " Seiya exclaimed rushing in to the kitchen. " I'm starving . "  
  
The others just shook their heads and followed Seiya to the kitchen.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
' Excellent. Everything is going according to plan . ' Someone thought to themselves.  
  
" My Lord. She has arrived . " A servant announced.  
  
" Show her in . "  
  
" My Lord, I understand that you have an assignment for me . " The woman said .  
  
" Yes I do . " He said with a wicked smile. " You are to go to Earth and pose as the senshi of Jupiter . "  
  
" What happened to the old one ? "  
  
" That's not important ! " He snapped. " Here is everything you will need. This is a transformation wand, it will transform you into Sailor Jupiter. This communicator will allow you to talk to me whenever and will connect you to the Scouts. This package will explain everything else that you could possibly need . " Handing the woman a large manila folder. " Good luck and Do Not Fail ! "  
  
" Yes sir . " She said before teleporting away.  
  
' Your end is near Zeus. Clara will be mine and your precious little daughter too . ' He thought as his evil laughter filled the palace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In a cave on the outskirts of Tokyo a young man with silver hair struggled to his feet. His alert grey eyes scanned the cave methodically. Taking a few weary steps he began his slow journey out of the cave and into the light. He stumbles several times but the thought of his love waiting for him kept him going.  
  
' I'm coming , Mina my love . '  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Three figures lay motionless on the floor of what had been the great hall of the Dark Kingdom. One of the figures slowly and painfully opened his blue eyes. His hand brushed his scraggly blonde hair off of his face. His eyes darted around the room before resting on the translucent figure of her. Her black hair was spread around her like a flame. Her violet eyes were empty and lifeless, her white and red sailor fuku was stained with blood.  
  
" Oh god Rei ! What have I done . " He started to weep.  
  
Hearing someone cry out in agony Nephrite cautiously opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of the sound. Closing his eyes in pain he suddenly saw her smiling at him , love shining in her emerald eyes. Her auburn hair floating in an invisible breeze.  
  
" Come back to me , my love . " She said.  
  
" I'm coming . " He said, once again opening his eyes.  
  
Gingerly he got to his feet and began to walk towards his weeping friend. He didn't get too far before he tripped on something and fell flat on his face. He landed on a bed of dead cherry blossoms. Still in shock he looked at the cause of his fall.  
  
" Zoicite ? ! " He cried. " Zoicite wake up !"  
  
Someone was calling his name. Slowly he opened one blue-green eyes and then the other. The thought of his blue haired beauty calling him instantly warming him in the cold room. He looked up and couldn't believe that he was alive.  
  
" Amy ? "  
  
" Nope. It's just me . " Nephrite said. " Sorry to disappoint you . "  
  
" Nephrite ! ? "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That was delicious ! " Taiki exclaimed before asking. " Are these going to be in your bakery or restaurant soon ? "   
  
" I don't know. " Leta shrugged. " Maybe . "  
  
" Well they should be . " Seiya said. " Then we'd be cancelling a lot more concerts because of my flu bug . "  
  
" Oh really. Won't your fans be disappointed ? " Leta laughed. " I'll have to talk to my staff first and see what they think . "  
  
" Consider them part of the menu . " Renee declared.  
  
" They're all to die for Leta . " Setsuna complimented.  
  
Nods of agreement quickly followed Setsuna's statement from everybody.  
  
" Hey where are Serena and Darien ? " Mina asked. " Didn't you call them Amy ? "  
  
All eyes turned to Amy. She nervously glanced at Leta. Her head was down and she was fighting back tears. Gently Amy put a comforting hand on Leta's shoulder.  
  
" Do you want to tell them or should I ? " Amy asked.  
  
" I'll tell them . " Leta sighed. " Serena didn't come because she is furious with me and Darien is trying to talk some sense into her . "  
  
" Serena's mad at you ? " Rei repeated in shock. " Leta what happened ? I thought that I was the only one that she got mad at . "  
  
" Well you're not . " Leta snapped before apologizing. " Sorry Rei. I guess I'm still pretty upset about it . "  
  
" What happened ? " Hotaru asked.  
  
" Darien needed someone to talk to, so he came over and we talked about his problem ." Leta explained. " It was very late by the time that we finished talking. I gave him my opinion but told him to still talk to Serena about it . And since she was coming over in the morning anyway I suggested that he sleep in the guestroom and talk to her first thing in the morning when she came over . "  
  
" Serena came over and I slept in. I answered the door. She saw me in my pyjamas, Darien in his wrinkled clothing and got the wrong idea. " Leta continued. " We argued, she took my transformation wands , kicked me out of the Scouts and called me a slut. Needless to say I lost my temper and punched her just like I have done before to anyone that called me a slut. She called me a bitch, I slammed her against the wall and she left. I told Darien to go after her and he did. Amy came over to see what all the noise was about, I told her what happened and the rest you know . "  
  
" Wow . " Haruka murmured.  
  
A dead silence followed for a few minutes. When Leta could no longer stand it she asked. " Anyone want something to drink ? "  
  
" No thanks Leta . " They all declined.   
  
" Are you okay ? " Rei asked.  
  
" I'm fine . " Leta lied. " I'll be fine ."   
  
" That doesn't sound like Serena at all ." Renee murmured. " But I believe what you said Leta and I'm sorry . "  
  
" Thanks Renee . " Leta smiled. " Oh and before I forget I'm moving in a couple weeks into my new house. I had some key chains if anyone wants one. You know just in case I need someone to look after the house while I'm out of town or you need a place to crash if something happens . "  
  
" Cool, I'd like one . " Hotaru said.  
  
Leta smiled and gave the key chains to all her friends. ( They were little key chains in the shape of the Jupiter symbol . )  
  
" Awesome . " Renee whispered.  
  
" Where'd you find them Leta ? " Mina asked.  
  
" I had them custom made by a friend of mine in the key chain business . " Leta explained.  
  
" What's your new house like ? " Yaten asked, finally speaking.  
  
" It's pretty average . " Leta said. " It's two storeys , got five bedrooms , a basement and an attic. A humungous Front yard with a little fountain , a flower garden and a cute little white picket fence. The backyard has a swimming pool with a fish tank border, a gazebo , a little vegetable garden and a patio. It's huge and I love it . "  
  
" That sounds really neat Leta ! " Renee said in astonishment. " But is there any grass ? "  
  
" Renee there is tons of grass there. There's a couple trees, some bushes , and flowers everywhere . " Leta assured her.  
  
" What colour ? " Mina asked.  
  
" The house is white with dark green trim and a grey shingled roof . " Leta replied.  
  
" I like it already . " Hotaru smiled.  
  
" I still can't believe that she kicked you out of the Scouts . " Rei murmured.   
  
" I can't either but , " Leta replied. " she did . "  
  
" I'm sorry Leta . " Rei whispered.  
  
" It wasn't even in the timeline or I would have known about it . " Setsuna frowned.  
  
" We need you Leta . " Mina cried. " How could Serena do something like that ? "  
  
" Hey it's not so bad . " Leta smiled. " I mean it's not like there are any new forces of evil out there that we're in the middle of or anything. Plus it's not like I'm the difference between life and death. The Outer Scouts and the Sailor Stars are stronger than I could ever hope to be . "  
  
" I'm not so sure about that Leta . " Haruka said. " There have been plenty of times that you have saved all of us form death to some degree . "  
  
" Yeah Leta. Haruka's right . " Rei agreed. " You're a life saver and you're the only one of that can defeat a youma on their own besides Sailor Moon . "  
  
" The Outers can too . " Leta protested.  
  
" But our powers are all combined when we defeat a youma . " Michiru said. " You can kill them with just your powers alone. You don't need to combine your attacks with anyone else's . "  
  
" But . . " Leta began.  
  
" But nothing Leta . " Amy interrupted. " I agree with Michiru , Haruka and Rei . "  
  
" We all do ." Renee spoke for the others.  
  
" Maybe Darien can talk her out of it . " Taiki said hopefully.  
  
" Of course he can. Serena listens to Darien more than she does anyone . " Hotaru rolled her eyes.  
  
" Anyone with the exception of her stomach." Rei muttered.  
  
Shaking her head Leta disagreed. " Even if he could convince her that nothing happened I doubt that she'd forgive me for hitting her."  
  
" Serena can be very unpredictable but she's very forgiving." Seiya said dreamily.  
  
" Thanks you guys." Leta smiled. " But I'm not going to hold my breath." 


	3. 3

Chapter Five.  
  
" Serena ! " Darien yelled. " Wait up Serena ! "  
  
" I don't want to talk to you Darien . " Serena shouted.  
  
Serena began to run and Darien was quick to follow.  
  
" Serena stop ! "  
  
" No ! " Serena shouted. " Why don't you go back to your little slut ! "  
  
Fuming Darien tackled Serena around the waist. Gasping for air she tired fight him but to no avail. He hauled her to her feet and dragged her towards the park. Serena tripped but Darien just tightened his grip on her arm. Once they reached the park Darien sat Serena down on a bench not too gently.  
  
" Let me go ! " Serena demanded.  
  
" No, you're going to shut up and listen to what I have to say . " Darien ordered.  
  
" No."   
  
" Shut up and listen ! " Darien repeated.  
  
" Make it quick. " Serena growled. " I have a wedding to cancel . "  
  
" You're not leaving until you hear what I have to say . " Darien said. " Nothing happened last night between me and Leta. At least not what you think happened."  
  
" So something did happen."  
  
" Yes. We had dinner, she listened to a problem of mine, gave me her opinion and told me to tell you . " He continued. " I said that I would , she said that you were coming over the next morning, this morning, she suggested that since it was so late that I just sleep in the guestroom and talk to you in the morning. Needless to say I agreed , you came and jumped to the wrong conclusions . "  
  
"You're lying . " Serena whispered.  
  
Darien raised his hand ans cupped her cheek. " Do I look like I'm lying ? "  
  
Serena looked into his eyes and shook her head. " No . " She said softly. " What was your problem . "  
  
" Am I forgiven ? " He asked. " I won't tell you if I'm not forgiven . "  
  
" I forgive you Darien and I love you . "  
  
" I love you too . " Darien smiled. " A couple called me the other week and told me that they think that I'm their long lost son. I was so confused and in a daze of sorts. I tried to talk to you about it but every time I tried one of your friends would come over and I'd never get a chance. Leta found me in the park and asked me what was wrong . "  
  
" So why did you have to talk over dinner ? "  
  
" Like I said, I was really upset and I hadn't been eating very much since the couple called me. Leta gave me part of her lunch and since she didn't have time to talk then she suggested that we talk over dinner . " Darien continued. " I agreed , we talked and you know the rest. Would you have done any differently ? "  
  
" Darien.."  
  
" Could you turn down one of Leta's home cooked meals ? "  
  
" No I guess I wouldn't have done it any differently . " Serena smiled. " I'm really sorry Darien, please forgive me . "  
  
" I forgive you but , " Darien said. " do you forgive Leta ? "  
  
" I don't know . " She shrugged. " She hit me pretty hard . "  
  
" Has she ever hit anyone not hard ? " Darien replied in Leta's defence. " Plus you provoked her . "  
  
" But . " Serena began.  
  
" She's helped you and the Scouts out so much Serena. She's all alone without you guys." Darien insisted. " You've forgiven so many people as Sailor Moon and they all desperately tried to kill you. All she did was lose her temper once and punch you . "   
  
" I don't know . " Serena whined. " I'm so confused . "  
  
" Serena..."Darien began.  
  
" What ? "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The silver haired man started running down a narrow passageway leading into a large room.  
  
" Nephrite ! ? " He heard someone exclaim and began to run even faster.  
  
Entering the room he saw his three friends in the middle of the room.  
  
" Jadeite ! Zoicite ! Nephrite ! " He cried.  
  
They all turned and broke into smiles when they saw him. " Kunzite ! "  
  
" Long time , no see." Kunzite said as casually as he could manage.   
  
The other three men ran over and quick hugs were exchanged.  
  
" Beryl and Metallia's spell has been lifted." Nephrite said.  
  
" Yes, thank god . " Zoicite sighed.  
  
" We killed them . " Jadeite whispered.  
  
No one had to ask who the them was. They all already knew.  
  
" They're all alive and well Jadeite . " Kunzite insisted. " And they're waiting for us. So let's go find them . "  
  
" Can we make a portal to get there faster ? " The younger man asked.  
  
" Sure. I can't wait another minute."  
  
The four generals formed a portal and stepped through. On the other side they stepped into a park. There were trees and benches everywhere, there was also a fountain and two people were sitting by it talking. The moon light flashed for a second on Kunzite's silver hair causing the man to stop talking and look at the four men.  
  
" Endymion ? Serenity ? " They all whispered in shock.  
  
Simultaneously they walked over towards the couple. Stopping in front of them, they bowed.  
  
" Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity ." They began. " We have come to beg your forgiveness and receive punishment for our actions while we were under Metallia's spell . "  
  
Chapter Six.  
  
Rei was busy sweeping the steps of the Temple when a sinking feeling in her stomach made her stop. She had returned from Leta's apartment a few hours ago and had gotten right to work. Her broom crashed to the floor when she was struck by a vision.  
  
A man with scraggly blonde hair and blue eyes was dancing with a black haired and violet eyed woman. Instantly she recognized the woman. It was her during the Silver Millennium. Then she was Lady Rei, Princess of Mars. The man looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't put a name to the face. As the vision continued the man got down on his knee and said something. Rei was almost crying as she saw herself fling her eyes around his neck and kiss him. Then a violent battle erupted, only then did she recognize the man   
  
Jadeite ! Rei opened her eyes, unable to watch anymore. She had loved him so deeply back then and he had betrayed her. And now he was back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Amy was exhausted , she had just completed a very difficult, rushed one hour emergency operation. The child was in severe shock and trauma and was losing blood faster than they could pump it in. She was practically dead when the ambulance arrived and Amy gave her life. Tired and weary from having to move five times faster than usual she rested her head on her desk and slept. She had been asleep for no more than two minutes when she started dreaming of a long lost love.  
  
There was a room filled with thousands of books. A library. There were two people sitting in front of a roaring fire playing chess, a woman with short blue hair and very blue eyes and a man with long blonde hair and green eyes. The woman made a move and cried " Checkmate ! " The man jumped to his feet, swept the woman into his arms and they kissed.   
  
Suddenly darkness flooded the room and the man plunged his sword into the woman's chest. It went right through her heart and she died   
  
Amy jerked awake and started crying.  
  
" Why did you do it Zoicite ? " She whispered through a veil of tears.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Endymion ? " Darien said. " That's a name that I haven't heard in a long time . "  
  
" Serenity ? " Serena whispered, confused. " Oh yeah I'm Princess Serenity. D'uh . "  
  
" I don't know if what you did could ever be forgiven . " Darien stated.  
  
" Darien you must remember that they weren't themselves . " Serena began. " They were under Metallia's spell . "  
  
Turning to the generals she said. " I forgive you but I don't know if they will . "  
  
" Thank you Serenity. "   
  
" Don't thank me. I forgave you because there was nothing to forgive . " Serena rushed. " And please call me Serena. That's my name now. Serenity was a princess, I'm not the princess right now . "  
  
" Yes P...Serena . "  
  
" I forgive you too and it's Darien, not Endymion for the same reasons . " He sighed. " Except I'm not the Prince right now . "  
  
The generals nodded.  
  
" Do you think that they'll forgive us ? " Jadeite asked.  
  
" I don't know. You'll have to find out for yourselves . " Serena shrugged.  
  
" How will we find them ? " Zoicite asked.  
  
" Well...." Serena began before she was interrupted by her communicator. " Just a minute."  
  
" Yes ? "  
  
" Serena come quick ! " Mina shouted. " People are being attacked by a youma on the other side of the park. Near the arcade . "  
  
" I'm on my way . " She replied. " Are the others coming ? "  
  
" They're already on their way . "  
  
" Okay . " Turning to the generals she said. " Looks like you might not have to wait to find them. Let's go ! " She started running.  
  
" Renee ! " Serena shouted when she saw her pink haired future daughter. " We have to transform ! "  
  
Renee nodded and together they cried. " Moon Crisis ! Make up ! "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Mina couldn't believe her eyes. She was walking home from the arcade , daydreaming about a man with silver hair and grey eyes. She had snapped out of it when she heard people screaming.   
  
It started with only one youma. But as soon as she called the others, six more had appeared.  
  
Ducking behind a bush she transformed. " Venus crystal power ! Make up ! "  
  
Sailor Venus stepped out from behind the bush and yelled at the youma.  
  
" Hey youma ! I wouldn't do that if I were you . "  
  
" And what are you going to do about it girlie ? " The first youma sneered.  
  
" Venus love and beauty shock ! "  
  
The youma disappeared and reappeared behind her. It grabbed her from behind and began to drain her energy. Mina did the only thing that she could. She screamed.  
  
Suddenly she was released. Mina fell to the ground and watched as the youma went flying into a large oak tree. Looking up she almost fainted.  
  
" Don't you know better than to go walking alone on this side of the park ? " A familiar voice said. 


	4. 4

Chapter Seven.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon arrived just in time to see a youma go flying into a tree. A tree that they were standing beside. Then they heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Don't you know better than to go walking alone on this side of the park ? "  
  
They ( generals, Darien) looked down and saw Sailor Venus lying on the ground , her energy in a cloud above her. They followed the long pair of legs standing by her to a pair of emerald eyes that were glittering with rage. A glowing symbol of Jupiter and long auburn hair that was floating in the gentle breeze.  
  
" Leta ! " Chibimoon cried happily.  
  
By then the other Scouts had arrived. Nervously they looked back and forth between the youma , Leta and Sailor Moon. They didn't move.  
  
The youma stopped what they were doing and surrounded Leta and the weakened Sailor Venus. Leta assumed a fighting stance , preparing for battle. Sailor Venus cringed in fear and pain. Leta grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet.  
  
" I'm going to toss you over the youma alright ? "  
  
When Venus nodded , Leta picked her up over her head and yelled. " Darien catch her ! "  
  
With that said Leta threw Venus over her head and into Darien's arms. The youma chose that particular moment to attack . They moved in even closer and grabbed Leta. Her eyes glittering Leta fought with all her might. She tossed one youma over her head onto its fallen comrade , another was punched and kicked before it followed its friends. Leta was consumed with rage and the others could only watch in awe as she single-handedly kicked the youma's asses. A strange green aura surrounded her , the sign of Jupiter glowed even brighter as the fighting continued.  
  
Two youma were sneaking up behind her when Sailor's Neptune , Uranus and Pluto finally got into motion.  
  
" World Shaking ! "  
  
" Deep Submerge ! "  
  
" Dead Scream . "  
  
The three combines attacks instantly killed the two youma.  
  
" Thanks . " Leta shouted over her shoulder.  
  
" Anytime . " Uranus returned.  
  
Nephrite watched with a sense of pride as Leta and the three Outers fought together against the last two youma. When they were lying in a pile they all shouted at Sailor Moon .  
  
" Now Sailor Moon ! "  
  
She nodded and gave the final attack.  
  
" Silver moon crystal power kiss ! "  
  
Her attack did the trick and the remaining youma were all destroyed. Once that was done Sailor Moon looked at Leta. But before she could say anything she was interrupted.  
  
" Hi guys sorry I'm late . "  
  
Startled they all looked over at the owner of the voice. She was beautiful. Her curly, black hair had streaks of green shades and tones , went down to her knees . Her ebony eyes reflected the moon , she was about five' four" tall and was wearing the Sailor Jupiter fuku in a lighter green.  
  
" Who are you ? " Mars demanded.  
  
" Sailor Jupiter , d'uh . " She said. " The old Sailor Jupiter is gone and I was sent to replace her . "  
  
" What ! " Leta exclaimed.  
  
" I'm Sailor Jupiter . Who are you supposed to be ? You're not a Scout , that much I know . "  
  
Nobody said anything, they just stared at the person claiming to be Sailor Jupiter. They glanced at Leta and saw her green glow and Jupiter symbol disappear .   
  
" Nobody important . " She said as she walked away .  
  
" I didn't think so . " She sneered watching her leave.  
  
The other Scouts watched her leave, ignoring the stranger. Tears were forming in a few of their eyes.   
  
" Leta , .." A weak Venus whispered. " come back . "  
  
Uranus , who was holding up Venus , gave her a gentle hug and said. " I don't think that she'll be coming back . " Then turning to the stranger she demanded. " Who the hell do you think you are ? "  
  
" I told you . I am Sailor Jupiter . " She repeated angrily. " Who are you ? "  
  
" Sailor Uranus . "  
  
" Oh and the rest of you ."  
  
These are Sailors Pluto , Neptune , Saturn." Sailor Moon supplied. " Mars , Mercury and the one that Uranus is holding is Sailor Venus. This is Sailor Chibimoon and I am Sailor Moon. "  
  
" Pleased to meet you and the other men behind you ? "  
  
Sailor Moon looked questionably at the generals and Darien. They all shook their heads in a silent no.  
  
" Their names are a secret. I don't even I don't know. " She lied.  
  
" Whatever . " Jupiter shrugged.  
  
" Well as much as I would love to stay and chat , " Mars said , glaring at Jadeite. " I have tons of work to do back at the Temple . "  
  
" And I have to get back to the hospital . " Mercury added not looking at Zoicite.  
  
" I gotta movie to shoot . " Venus said weakly . " Gotta book it . "  
  
" And we're driving her to the set . " Neptune and Uranus said as they walked away with Venus.  
  
" We have a test to study for . " Saturn and Chibimoon ran off.  
  
Pluto shrugged. " And I promised to help them . "  
  
Sailor Moon frowned as the Scouts left. She sighed and looked at ' Jupiter ' .  
  
" Sorry about that . So you were sent here to replace Jupiter . "  
  
" Yes I was . " She smiled .  
  
' Damn I wanted to talk to Leta and give her back her wands ' Sailor Moon thought . ' Now what am I supposed to do ? '  
  
" Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat I must be going . " ' Jupiter said . " See you at the next fight. "  
  
Sailor Moon frowned and de-transformed.  
  
" Why are you frowning Serena ? " Jadeite asked.  
  
" Huh ? " Serena said . "Oh I was just hoping to give some things back to a friend of mine and fix a little error in judgement. But I can't now . "  
  
" Talking about Leta ? " Darien prodded.   
  
Serena nodded . " Yeah I wanted to apologize to her and give her back her transformation wands. But now that this new Sailor Jupiter is here I don't know what to do . "  
  
" It's pretty complicated right now I guess . " Darien shrugged.  
  
" So what are you guys going to do now ? " Serena asked the generals.  
  
" Don't have a clue . "  
  
" May I make a suggestion . "  
  
" Sure . "  
  
" Go shopping . "  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
A couple weeks after the fight Leta was busy packing up her belongings into boxes when the doorbell rang.  
  
" It's open ! " Leta shouted.   
  
The door opened and in walked Amy, Mina and Rei . " Hi Leta . "  
  
" Oh hi you guys. " Leta smiled. " What are you guys up to ? "  
  
" Oh nothing much . " Rei replied. " How about you ? "  
  
" I'm boxing up my stuff and getting ready to move . "  
  
" Need any help ? " Amy asked.  
  
" Sure what do you want to do ? "  
  
Before they could answer the doorbell rang again.  
  
" Come in ! "  
  
" Hi Leta . " Haruka smiled .  
  
" Hi ."  
  
" The girls called us and told us that we had to come to your apartment . " Michiru explained .  
  
" So what do you want us to do ? "  
  
" You can either wash windows or the floors , vacuum , dust or help Leta pack up her stuff. " Mina said.  
  
" Okay . "  
  
The jobs were quickly divvied up and everyone got the work .   
  
" So who were those guys with Darien at the battle a couple weeks ago ? " Hotaru asked. " It looked like you guys knew them."  
  
" They were part of our lives during the Silver Millennium . " Rei growled. " And now they're back. "  
  
" Take it easy Rei , it's just a cloth . " Amy said. " And we don't know why they're back . "  
  
" Who are they ? " Hotaru repeated.  
  
" They were generals from Earth , then they were generals from the Dark Kingdom . " Amy sighed. " They came back to Earth under Metallia's spell again a few years ago , that was the first time since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed that the Inner Scouts battled or even remembered parts of their lives on the Moon . They fought us and lost many times. "  
  
" Eventually Queen Beryl and her master Metallia got fed up with them and killed them . " Leta continued.   
  
" Either that or they killed each other because they wanted a chance to fight us . " Rei added. " Or they got killed by their own attacks . "  
  
" Oh . " Hotaru whispered. " So why were they with Darien ? "  
  
" We don't know . " Mina said through clenched teeth. " And I for one could care less . "  
  
The Inner Scouts all nodded in agreement.  
  
" So what are you going to do now ? " Michiru asked.  
  
" Do about what ? "   
  
" Those guys . "  
  
" Ignore them and get on with our lives." Mina replied as she viciously scrubbed the floor.  
  
" It's just a floor Mina . " Leta sighed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" So do you guys have a place to stay while you're here ? " Darien asked.  
  
" Nope . " Zoicite replied as he examined a shirt.   
  
" We didn't think that far ahead. " Kunzite added.  
  
" All we wanted to do was find the girls and beg their forgiveness . " Nephrite said sheepishly . " And then we'd go from there . "  
  
" Well I know for a fact that all of the hotels around here are full , " Darien sighed. " so there goes that idea. Hey I know . "  
  
" Know what sir ? " Jadeite asked as he stepped out from behind a rack of ties.  
  
" It's Darien Jadeite, not sir. " Darien rolled his eyes. " And I know where you guys can stay . "  
  
" Yeah where ? "  
  
" In my apartment complex. " He replied. " There are plenty of vacant apartments there for a decent rent. "  
  
" Are you sure about that Darien ? " Zoicite asked.   
  
" Of course I'm sure . Plus I know where all of the girls live . "  
  
" Sounds good to me . " Nephrite said.  
  
" Then it's settled. " Darien declared. " Have you guys got everything that you need ? "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Everything is going according to plan I presume . "  
  
" Yes my Lord. Everything is perfect . "  
  
" Excellent. "  
  
" When I get through with the Sailor Scouts they won't now what hit them . " A female snickered. " At least until it's too late . "  
  
" I certainly hope so . " Her employer said. " Dismissed . "  
  
" Wait my Lord I have a question to ask. "  
  
" What ? ! "  
  
" Well in your package you never gave me a description of what the Scouts looked like. Or anyone that hung around with them. Today when I arrived at the fight I saw a young woman fighting off seven youma on her own. She was surrounded by a strange green aura . She took care of three or four of them before three of the Scouts joined in. She wasn't even a little scared of them . Who was she ? "  
  
" What did she look like ?"  
  
" She was very tall , long auburn hair in a high ponytail , and she had the greenest eyes that I have ever seen . Also I could have sworn that I saw a greenish number four on her forehead. "  
  
" That was the old Sailor Jupiter . " Her master replied.  
  
" Oh. She was very beautiful. I've never seen anyone fight so well nor anyone that strong . "  
  
" She was the strongest of all the Inner Senshi physically in both her Sailor and human forms . She is the only Senshi besides Sailor Moon that can kill a youma with her powers alone . No other Scouts can, with the possible exception of Saturn. "  
  
" Wow . One more question. "  
  
" What ? ! "  
  
" There were five men with them . Four of them looked like generals of some sort . "  
  
" Descriptions . "  
  
" Well one had long silver hair and grey eyes , another had long brown hair and green eyes , a third with long sandy hair and green eyes , the fourth had short blond hair and blue eyes. The last one had short black hair and eyes that were such a dark blue they were almost black. Oh , and they were all tall. Four were in tattered grey uniforms, the fifth was in civilian attire."  
  
" The four in the grey uniforms were all generals of the Dark Kingdom. The fifth sounds like Prince Endymion. " He replied. " Are you sure than there were only four of them in the grey uniforms ? "  
  
" Yes why ? "  
  
" There are supposed to be four more . " 


	5. 5

Chapter Nine.  
  
" I can't take it anymore ! " Jadeite yelled. " I need to talk to her ! "  
  
" Okay, take it easy Jadeite . " Darien started. " I'll .. "  
  
Bring !   
  
" Hello ? Oh hi Serena . " Darien smiled. pause " What ! " pause " Yeah I'll tell them . Bye . "  
  
Hanging up the phone he turned to the generals who were lounging in the living room. " I'm afraid that I have some bad news. "  
  
" What kind of bad news ? " Corundum asked.  
  
" Well it's not bad news for you but it is for you Jadeite , Kunzite and Zoicite . "  
  
" Is it the girls ? "Jadeite asked.  
  
" Amy, Rei and Mina were taken by the new enemy and the Scouts don't know where they were taken too. " Darien explained. " The others are all okay and are over at Leta's . "  
  
" That's a relief." Corundum breathed,. " I mean that it's terrible that Amy , Rei and Mina were taken but it's a relief that the others are all okay . Maybe we should go over to Leta's . "  
  
" Good idea." Rubellite agreed heading for the door.  
  
" We'd better drive . " Darien sighed. " Corundum , you go get Kunzite , Zoicite and Nephrite . We'll wait for you in the parking lot. "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Seiya slowly opened his eyes . His whole body hurt and every time he tried to stretch he touched cold metal and grime. Jerking back his hand he elbowed the wall behind him.  
  
" Ow ! "  
  
" Seiya ? " A weak voice whispered.  
  
" Taiki ? "  
  
" Yeah, it's me . "  
  
" Where are you ? "  
  
" You're sitting on my hair . " He sighed. " I'm right beside you ."  
  
"Oh sorry . " Seiya apologized. " Yaten , you here ? "  
  
" Where else would I be . "  
  
" Where are you ? "  
  
" I'm right here you don't have to yell . "  
  
" Where's here ? "  
  
" He's right across from you , sitting in the cage between my wife and I . " A new voice said with authority .   
  
" Who are you ?" Taiki asked.  
  
" I am Zeus , King of the planet Jupiter . " " And I am Queen Clara . "  
  
" Oh. " Taiki whispered. " What are you doing here . "  
  
" Honesty we don't have a clue . "  
  
" None of us do . " Another voice spoke .  
  
" Umm , who are you ? "  
  
" I am Queen Serenity of the Moon. "  
  
" Guys I'm sitting beside a queen . " Seiya smiled.  
  
" Seiya ."  
  
" What ? "  
  
" Mind your manners and be quiet. " Yaten growled.  
  
Before Seiya could reply a new voice spoke for him .   
  
" I hope that means that you're going to take your own advice Yaten . "  
  
" Yes please. " Another voice sighed. " I can hardly hear myself think . "  
  
" Amy ? Rei ? "  
  
" Don't forget me . "  
  
" Mina ? "  
  
" The one and only . " Mina practically sang. " Anybody want an autograph ? "  
  
" I'd like one . " A fourth voice rang out.  
  
" Who the hell are you ? " Seiya demanded.  
  
" That is none of your business. And watch your language , there's royalty."  
  
" I don't care , tell us who you are . "  
  
" Master may I ? "  
  
" Yes . "  
  
" My name is Sailor Jupiter and my employer and I are going to exterminate you . "  
  
" Who's your employer . "  
  
" I'll let you know when the time is right. "  
  
" Tell them now . "  
  
" Yes master . My name is Arlia Tao , my employer is Lord Callisto. "  
  
" Callisto ! " Queen Clara cried in shock.  
  
" Yes Callisto . " Arlia continued. " We are from the planet Jupiter . I was hired to kill the Sailor Scouts, with one exception , Sailor Jupiter . My master wants that pleasure for himself . " She explained with no emotion. " Why you ask ? It's simple , he wants to rule all of Jupiter and eventually the Silver Millennium. And as for Queen Serenity and the King of Jupiter , he wants them here to see you all die. Queen Clara he wants for himself."  
  
" Never ! " Clara cried.   
  
Arlia just laughed. " Never say never , You Majesty . Now if you don't mind I really have to run."  
  
" My daughter will stop you ! " Serenity shouted.  
  
Arlia just smirked and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.  
  
" Serena will stop her . " Mina said. " She can and she will . "  
  
" If you say so Mina. "  
  
" She will . "   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Alright, alright I'm coming . "   
  
Still grumbling Serena opened the front door of Leta's house and found herself face to face with Darien.  
  
" Darien ! " She cried as she flung her arms around his neck. " Come on in you guys . "  
  
" Hi Serena . " The generals smiled.  
  
" Serena you remember Corundum , Maganite, Rubellite and Cassorite , don't you ? "  
  
" Of course I do . " She beamed. " How are you ? "  
  
" We're fine . " Jadeite said impatiently . " How are the girls ? "  
  
" Why don't you ask them for yourselves . " Serena suggested. " They're around here somewhere . "  
  
" Oh Nephrite Leta's upstairs being healed by Hotaru a little more . " Serena added.  
  
" What happened ? "  
  
" She was injured during the fight at the warehouse . " She explained. " She would have been fine if it hadn't been for me . "  
  
" H'uh ? "  
  
" If she had been Sailor Jupiter she would have been fine . " Darien said. " But Serena took away y her transformation wands so she was in her mortal form . "  
  
" You'd better go and see her . " Serena changed the subject. " Take Corundum with you , so he can see Hotaru . "  
  
After Nephrite and Corundum left the others went their separate ways.   
  
A minute later Nephrite returned. " This is going to sound pathetic but where's her room ? "  
  
Once Nephrite went back upstairs the Scouts walked in.  
  
" Is there something that you'd like to tell us Serena ? " Haruka asked icily .  
  
" What do you mean ? "  
  
" They're back . "  
  
" Who ? "  
  
" Quit acting so stupid Serena . " Haruka fumed.   
  
" Where are they ? " Michiru asked quietly .   
  
Chapter Ten.  
  
Cassorite stood by the pool . His head was down and his eyes were staring at the water . Memories of her flooded back .  
  
A moonlit walk on the beach hand-in-hand , looking happy and carefree. The two of them dancing at a ball held by Queen Serenity the night before he was to return to Earth and then them kissing goodbye . The memory became very dark , except for two figures . One was of him in the uniform of a Dark Kingdom general and a woman in a white and aqua sailor fuku . Sailor Neptune , Michiru ! The next thing that he saw was him driving his sword threw her chest and her falling to the ground . Dead.   
  
He snapped out of his trance like state as his tears splattered on the pool deck.  
  
" Hello Cassorite . "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Maganite had wandered down to the gazebo where Setsuna found him He was in the middle of a flashback in which he killed her when she broke through his thoughts.  
  
" Maganite . "  
  
" Setsuna ? ! " He exclaimed , whirling around to face her . " I thought I'd never see you again . "  
  
" You're killing me certainly helped that thought . "  
  
" Sorry about that . " He said. " I wasn't exactly myself. "  
  
" I know . "  
  
" You know ? How do you know ? "  
  
" I guard the gates of Time remember . I saw everything that happened in the timeline , after you killed me I saw the whole thing . Even Metallia brainwashing you . "  
  
" Oh . "  
  
" And I would forgive you but I can't . "  
  
" You can't ! "  
  
" That's right I can't forgive you ."  
  
" Why ? "  
  
" I'm a lonely person Maganite . I always have been , probably always will be. My only friends are the Sailor Scouts and I don't see them that often . I only ever got close to one other person and he broke my heart. " Setsuna said.   
  
" That was me , wasn't it ? "  
  
" Yes . " Setsuna was on the verge of tears. " I loved you and you killed me . Even though I saw what happened to cause it I can't get over the fact that you killed me . "  
  
" If I could go back and do it over again I would." Maganite stepped closer to her .   
  
Before Setsuna could step back he reached out and gently took her hands in his . " And I'd change only one thing . No two things . " He corrected himself.  
  
Looking into Setsuna's garnet eyes he continued. " Number one I wouldn't kill you . I could never do that to you , I love you too much . The only reason I did then was because I was brainwashed. Number two I would make sure that you were never alone again . I'd spend the rest of my life with you by your side . I'd never willingly leave you Setsuna . I love you . "  
  
" Before you ask why I came back I'll tell you . I wouldn't want you to waste your breath on a jerk like me. " He dropped her hands . " I came back to see if you could find it in your heart to forgive me . Now that I know that you can't I'll leave . I'm sorry Setsuna . " Maganite started to walk away . " I can't undo the past but I'll do my best to make sure that it'll never happen again ."  
  
Setsuna stood there trying her best not to cry. She watched as he walked away , never to see her again . She stood there for a long time after he left , fighting her conflicting emotions . Suddenly she fell to her knees and began to cry. A hand touched her shoulder and she disappeared .  
  
' Seven down , five to go '  
  
Chapter Eleven.  
  
" Michiru ! " Cassorite exclaimed as he spun around to face her .  
  
" What are you doing here Cassorite ? " She demanded. " Didn't you do enough the last time . "  
  
" I swear to you Michiru I wasn't myself . " He insisted to the woman before him.  
  
' She hasn't changed a bit . She's still as beautiful and smart as ever . ' He thought.  
  
" What are you doing here ? " She repeated impatiently.  
  
" I came here to beg your forgiveness . " He replied. " I never would hurt you intentionally or ever for that matter."  
  
" You want my forgiveness." Michiru repeated.  
  
He nodded.  
  
" After what you did to me and my friends, you want my forgiveness ! "  
  
" Yes . "  
  
" Well I can't." She said as bravely as she could.  
  
" Why not Michiru ." Cassorite asked gently .  
  
" You killed me !"  
  
" I told you that I wasn't myself . " He pleaded. " I was under Metallia's spell."  
  
" But..."  
  
" And you know damn well that I would never hurt you . " He continued angrily. " I loved you too much to cause you any harm. I would rather die than cause you pain and I would kill the first person that ever even tried to hurt you ! "  
  
" Ever consider suicide . " She muttered.  
  
" I heard that Michiru ! " Cassorite yelled. " And yes as a matter of fact I have ."  
  
' That got her attention . ' He thought as she looked up . Then he continued. " The day I woke up and realized what I had done to you . I would kill myself in a second if I thought that it would help but it won't. Killing myself would only ease my pain and that is something that I don't deserve. It's the cowards way out and I have never been a coward before in my life , like hell I'm going to start now . "  
  
Michiru was fighting back tears but it was a losing battle. In her heart she knew the answer to his plea for forgiveness , her head was another matter . No matter how hard she tried not to she cared for him and the thought of him killing himself because of what he did to her was unbearable. Taking one tiny step at a time she slowly walked toward him . She stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
" How am I supposed to trust you ? " She asked quietly.  
  
" I don't know . " Cassorite said as he looked at her in surprise. " It's a risk. One that I've prayed for weeks that you'll take."  
  
" Cassorite, I ..." Michiru began but found that she'd lost her voice. So she let her actions speak the words that she couldn't. She ran forward into his arms and kissed him as they fell into the pool.  
  
Laughing and sputtering they surfaced facing each other. Treading water they just stared before Cassorite moved closer and kissed her.  
  
" I love you . " He whispered in her ear before kissing her again.  
  
Michiru smiled and back. " I forgive you and I love you too . "  
  
They kissed again but where interrupted by a voice.  
  
" Um sorry to interrupt you two but have you seen Darien and Serena ? "  
  
" No we haven't." Michiru replied once she could speak. " Sorry Zoicite . " Cassorite added. " Why are you looking for them ? "  
  
" I wanted to find out if they figured out a way to find Amy . "   
  
" I'll help you find her . " A voice said as Zoicite disappeared, Amy's book in hand .   
  
" Who are you ? ! " Cassorite demanded.  
  
" Now there's an intelligent question . " The voice replied .  
  
" Who..." He tried again but couldn't finish because he and Michiru disappeared together.  
  
' Eight Scouts down , five to go ' ' Two generals down , six to go '  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Kunzite was walking aimlessly through a garden of roses with Jadeite. Both men were lost in their thoughts. Absently Jadeite reached out and plucked a fiery red rose from a bush. As he gazed at it imagining his fiery tempered love he disappeared.  
  
" What the ...." Kunzite began before he too disappeared.  
  
' Four down , four to go '   
  
Chapter Twelve.  
  
Hotaru had just finished healing Leta completely when Nephrite and Corundum walked into the room. Too shocked to speak Hotaru ran from the room, down the stairs and out the front door . Corundum was right behind her as was Renee.  
  
" Hotaru wait up ! " Renee shouted.   
  
" What's wrong ? " She asked once she had caught up.  
  
" Nothing ."  
  
" Hotaru we need to talk." Corundum said.  
  
" Who are you ? " Renee asked.  
  
" His name is Corundum and I don't want to talk to him Renee."  
  
" We have to talk . "  
  
" What about ! "  
  
" Us . "  
  
" What us , you killed Us when YOU killed me ! "  
  
" It wasn't me Hotaru it was Metallia." He insisted. " Please believe me , I could never have done anything like that to you . "  
  
" I don't believe you . " Hotaru said . " Come on Renee let's get out of here."  
  
" I'm sorry Hotaru , I'm sorry for what I did to you . How I ever could have done that I'll never know. " He whispered painfully. " But what I do know is that I loved you then and I love you still . Please Hotaru, you have to forgive me . "  
  
" Says who ? "  
  
Corundum couldn't answer that so he said nothing. All he did was turn around and walk away.  
  
" Hotaru , you're a terrible liar." Renee smiled. " You want him to believe that you're mad at him but we both know that you're not. You're in love with him . "  
  
" No I'm not . I hate him . " She declared with no conviction.  
  
" Liar . " Renee whispered as she walked away and disappeared inside the house.  
  
Hotaru stood there for a moment alone before she ran after Corundum.  
  
" Cor wait ! " Hotaru shouted before she disappeared .  
  
Corundum turned around in hopes of seeing Hotaru running towards him instead he saw a wall of intertwined wire. " H'uh ? "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Hi Leta . " Nephrite said nervously as she stared at him. " Are you going to be okay ? "  
  
" I've had better days . " She replied crisply. " You of all people should know that . "  
  
" In case you haven't already guessed .."  
  
" You here because you want something to eat . " Leta finished for him.  
  
At his frown she continued. " Or because your car broke-down and you need to use the phone."  
  
" Maybe because you trying to earn money by mowing lawns . "  
  
Nephrite laughed at that.  
  
" Well there's no grass in here to mow it's all outside." Leta joked. " And I can't think of any other reason why you're here. "  
  
" Leta."  
  
" I assume that Darien and Serena already forgave you." nod " And now you want mine."  
  
" I was hoping that you would . " he said cautiously.  
  
" Give me one good reason why I should , " Leta demanded. " after what you did to me."  
  
" Okay. I wasn't myself. It was Metallia's spell . " Nephrite replied.   
  
" That's not good enough."  
  
" What do you want me to say Leta . " Nephrite said quietly. " It never should have happened , that much is true. " That I wanted to ? Never. If I could do it again, I would ? Not bloody likely. Time heals all wounds ? Maybe. What do you want me to say ? "  
  
" Even if I did forgive you , how could I ever trust you again." Leta said boldly. " Every time that I trust a guy he has either broken my heart or killed me. " ' Every guy but Ken that is' She added to herself.  
  
" I'm sorry Leta , I wish I could change what happened but I can't." He sighed. " All that I can do is say that I love you and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
" If you're so hell-bent on my forgiving you than why haven't you kissed me yet ? " Leta asked with a small smile.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	6. 6

Chapter Thirteen.  
  
Haruka had wandered into the garage in hopes of being alone to sort out her feelings. She had been in there for only a few minutes when a hand lightly tapped her shoulder. Surprised she spun around and came face to face with the person that she was hoping to avoid.  
  
" Haruka, can we talk please ? "  
  
" I don't want to talk to you Rubellite." She said. " Leave me alone."  
  
" We need to talk Haruka."  
  
" And what if I don't want to ? What then ? " Haruka demanded. " Will you kill me again like the last time ? "  
  
" Would you be willing to at least listen then ?"  
  
" You have thirty seconds . "  
  
" That's not long enough."  
  
" Twenty five seconds."  
  
" When did you become so cruel and heartless."  
  
" About the time that my life was cut unexpectedly short." She snapped. " Fifteen seconds."  
  
" I'm not going to waste my breath . " Rubellite snapped right back before he stormed out of the garage.  
  
He disappeared before he could get to the door. Haruka disappeared before she realized what had just happened.  
  
' This is ridiculously easy '  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Hello Serena ." A voice purred.  
  
Serena and Darien stopped their conversation and turned to face the speaker. Her beauty was almost blinding. Her shoulder length , black wavy hair had streaks of varied shades of green . Her catlike peridot eyes had an evil air to them. Medium height with a slim figure made her appear stunning.  
  
" Or should I say Sailor Moon . "  
  
" Who are you ? " Serena demanded.  
  
" Your mother is dying to see you Princess. Maybe you should go see her ? "  
  
" Who are you ? " Darien repeated for Serena , who was too pale to speak.  
  
" Now isn't that the million dollar question . " evil grin   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Something's wrong . " Leta said as she pulled away from Nephrite.   
  
" What ? "  
  
" I don't know but ..."  
  
" But . " He prompted.  
  
" We should go downstairs and make sure that everyone's alright." Leta replied getting out of bed and heading to the door.  
  
Nephrite led her down the stairs and in to the living room. He got there just in time to see Serena and Darien disappear. The woman that was with them started to laugh. Nephrite reacted before Leta left the stairs. He stormed into the living room and confronted her.  
  
" Who the hell are you and what did you just do ? "  
  
" What's it to yah ? "  
  
" Bring them back."  
  
" I don't think so . Ta ta . " Leta watched as the woman waved at Nephrite and he disappeared.  
  
" I saw that ! " Leta shouted angrily.  
  
The woman paled and turned around. " Oh did you now miss ex-Sailor Jupiter. Well there goes my surprise. "  
  
" Cut the crap . Where did you take them ?"  
  
" Not a chance lurch . "  
  
Angry Leta stepped forward and punched the woman right in the nose.  
  
" Tell me where they are or you are as good as dead. " Leta threatened.  
  
" You stupid bitch ! You're going to regret that . "  
  
" Last chance."  
  
" I'll do better than tell you , I'll take you to them ." She screamed as she made both Leta and herself disappear.  
  
They reappeared in the middle of a large , dimly lit room.  
  
" Welcome Princess . Are you ready to die ? "  
  
Chapter Fourteen.  
  
" It'll be alright Queen Serenity . " Rei smiled. " She won't get very far . They'll stop her and we'll be out of here before you know it . "  
  
" I'm sure you're right Rei, but , " The Queen sighed. " I can't help worrying . "  
  
" Serena's tougher than she looks . " Amy said.  
  
Just then Zoicite appeared in the cage next to Amy , Michiru and Cassorite soon followed between Amy and Taiki. Setsuna and Maganite were next , then Corundum , Hotaru and Renee. Jadeite and Kunzite , Rubellite and Haruka followed them , then Serena , Darien and Nephrite.  
  
" Hello everyone . " Corundum said cheerfully . " Sorry to drop in like this. "  
  
" Cor ? " Hotaru groaned. " Please be quiet . "  
  
" Okay . " He shrugged.  
  
" You were saying girls ? " Queen Serenity sighed.  
  
" He he he . Well we can't be right all the time . " Amy said.   
  
" Where are Kunzite , Jadeite and Leta ?" Mina asked.  
  
" We're here . " The two generals sighed.  
  
" And that bitch that punched me is with my master . Leta , I believe." A voice spoke. " Isn't that what you called her Serena? A bitch ? or was it a slut ? I think it was both."  
  
" You'll never get away with this ! " Rei screamed. " We'll stop you ! "  
  
" And how are you going to do that ? You're all caged up . "  
  
" Why you ! " Rei tried to get out of her cage.  
  
" Face it little girl , you can't win. I have your wands and no one can save you. " She cackled. " And don't you even think of throwing one of those stupid roses at me Princey boy, you won't live long enough to regret it. "  
  
" Don't underestimate the Sailor Scouts whoever you are . Many others have tried and failed." Seiya declared.  
  
" They were all amateurs and very weak. None of your powers can stop us , not a single one. We will succeed and it is you that will fail ."  
  
" Now enough of this nonsense, it's time to go . " The woman snapped her fingers and they all were transported into the same room as Leta.  
  
" My Lord , they're all here . Let the games begin . "  
  
Chapter Fifteen.  
  
" I'm waiting for your answer Princess . Are you ready to die ? "  
  
" Go to hell . " Leta spat.  
  
" After you my dear. "  
  
" Who are you ? "  
  
" Lord Callisto of Callisto . "  
  
" Well that's original . " Leta muttered before speaking louder. " So you're the one behind all the commotion . What a joke . "  
  
" Perhaps you'd like to see just how serious I am . ' He gestured behind her.  
  
Leta turned and gasped. All of her friends were there with the generals, Queen Serenity and two people she didn't recognize. They were all in chains with their arms handcuffed behind their backs. She noticed that everyone but Mina and Kunzite , Amy and Zoicite , Rei and Jadeite and Rubellite and Haruka had made up .  
  
Callisto walked up behind Leta and grabbed her arms. " Perhaps now you'd agree that this is no joke. "  
  
" Get your hands off me or else. "  
  
" Or else what ? " He taunted. When he received no response he continued. " I didn't think so . Now, I have a question to ask you . Join me , and together you and I will rule the universe as King and Queen . "  
  
" Never . "  
  
" I was hoping that you'd say that. " He chuckled. " Arlia , why don't you show her a little taste of your power . "  
  
The woman nodded . " With pleasure sir . Say good-bye to your friends Princess. One at a time ? "  
  
" Of course . "  
  
Arlia grabbed the closest one to her , which just happened to be Amy, and blasted her with dark energy. Amy screamed and collapsed . Zoicite went to her side immediately and he too was blasted. He fell down beside Amy and they were both blasted again.  
  
Leta tried to move but Callisto put a sword to her throat . Yanking a fist-full of her hair he held her in place. " It gets better."  
  
" I'm sure . " Leta growled.   
  
" They're dying because of you . "He smirked. " Finish them Arlia. "  
  
Arlia nodded and blasted the Starlights down , the rest of the Scouts soon followed along with the generals. None of them could use any attacks because they couldn't transform . Mina and Haruka both tried to stand back up, Arlia attempted to blast them but Rubellite and Kunzite took the blasts for them . Once they fell to the ground a second time Haruka and Mina were blasted.  
  
" That's enough for now Arlia. " Callisto commanded. " Well Princess , what so you have to say now ? "  
  
" Why don't you go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of , you bastard. " Leta swore. " Let them go . I'll never be your queen."  
  
Callisto looked and Leta and almost collapsed in fear. She was glowing. A bright green aura was around her , the sign of Jupiter blazed on her forehead and her emerald eyes glittered with rage. He paled but kept his grip.  
  
" I said let them go . " Leta repeated.  
  
" Not on your life. "  
  
Leta could feel her friends pain . They were all on the verge of passing out because of the pain and never waking up. Arlia had to be stopped .   
  
" Blast them Arlia . "  
  
Arlia smirked as she did as she was told. Screams of pain echoed in the room . Barely able to move Zoicite reached into his jacket and pulled out Amy's book. He handed it to her just before he died.  
  
Leta struggled against Calllisto's grasp, unfortunately his grip just tightened and he edged his sword closer to her throat. The green aura grew bigger and brighter.  
  
Zeus and Clara looked up at their daughter .  
  
Turning to Serenity Clara spoke. " We have to do something . "  
  
" I know Clara , but what can we do . " Serenity frowned. " We're too old to fight . "  
  
Clara looked desperately at her husband. He nodded and took off his crown . Quickly Clara did the same. In unison they removed the largest gem on their crowns. Clara handed hers over to Zeus and he carefully fused them into one stone. When the two halves were whole , a gold chain appeared attached to it. A blinding light formed around the necklace.  
  
Just as the necklace appeared Arlia blasted all of the royalty with enough dark energy to nearly kill them.  
  
Callisto looked at the light and gasped as he released Leta . " The emerald crystal ! "  
  
Releasing Leta was his fatal mistake. He was attacked unmercifully by her until he hit the ground. The crystal glowed even brighter before it disappeared.  
  
" Where did it go ? " Callisto demanded.  
  
" Relax Callisto , it didn't go far. " Leta said from behind him.  
  
He turned around and saw the necklace around Leta's neck. Angry , he reached out an wrapped his hands around her throat and began to strangle her. Leta tried desperately to stop him , she kicked, punched and dug her nails into his hands. But nothing worked.  
  
Meanwhile , Arlia continued to blast the Sailor Scouts with dark energy. The pained screams filled the room and Arlia's wicked laughter joined in.  
  
" Leta . " Serena whispered. " Help us. "  
  
" She won't be able to Serena . " Callisto assured her. " No one can help you . "  
  
" Wanna bet . " Leta grit out . Gathering all of her strength she pulled his hands off her neck and pushed him away.  
  
" Jupiter emerald power ! Make up ! " 


	7. 7

Chapter Seventeen.  
  
Sounds of thunder and lightning drowned out the screams and laughter . Electricity gathered and swirled around Leta until she was no longer visible. Then there was an explosion and she reappeared. Her new outfit was stunning. The white leotard still there but the skirt was gone. The leotard was strapless and had emerald and jade highlights .It was held up by a fitted bodice . The leotard went down to mid calf where her green boots remained . The bows were gone , in their place was a golden sword belt with the symbol of Jupiter on the buckle, in emerald naturally, and the necklace. Her gloves were still present but they were no longer white and were ruffle-free. Now they were emerald green and fingerless. A dazzling gold ring attached the gloves to her hands on her right hand , middle finger , while a simple jade one did the same on her left. Little jade beads were on the bodice and gloves . Her tiara was replaced by a glowing number four and a golden sword with an emerald and jade handle was in her left hand. A mischievous smile played on her lips.  
  
Callisto stepped back and stumbled on the steps leading to his chair. He turned and calmly walked up the steps and sat in his chair.   
  
" This should be interesting. " He murmured. " Come on out my loyal friends."  
  
A door opened and out stepped several more Michael Jackson youma. They walked over and circled the real Sailor Jupiter. She got into a fighting stance and raised her sword.  
  
" Kill her . " Callisto commanded.  
  
The youma moved in and one spoke. " Your time is up little girl."  
  
" I don't think so . " Jupiter replied , gripping her sword more firmly.  
  
Raising her sword high over her head , Leta shouted. " Star sword explosion ! " The sword came down and hit the floor with the tip of the blade , sending sparks flying. A huge explosion of thunder and lightning erupted , shaking the room and killing all of the Michael Jackson wannabes.  
  
Callisto scowled in his chair and yelled at Arlia. " Arlia stop blasting those fools and do what I hired you to do ! "  
  
" With pleasure my Lord. " She bowed.  
  
She straightened and walked towards Jupiter. " I've waited a long time for this moment. "  
  
" So sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
" Now I can use my real power . "  
  
" And lose the knockoff outfit ? "  
  
" Shut up ! " She screamed.  
  
Instantly she transformed . Now she was wearing a pair of black leather hip huggers and a green halter top. A pair of silver sandals and choker completed the ensemble.  
  
" Dark thunder storm ! " " Sparkling wide pressure ! "  
  
The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.  
  
Arlia's face darkened. " Fatal dark lightning shower ! " " Oak evolution ! "  
  
Arlia's attack destroyed Jupiter's and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.  
  
" Your strongest attack failed you Princess."  
  
" That's what you think . " Jupiter shot back. " Star sword explosion ! "  
  
" Wrath of the dark kingdom ! "  
  
This time it was Arlia that had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Angry she leapt back to her feet and rushed at Jupiter , who just stepped aside and let her go by. " Touchy, aren't we . " Jupiter taunted. " What'sa matter Arlia ? Can't take it ? "  
  
" I'm going to kill you ! " Arlia screamed as she rushed once again at Jupiter.  
  
Smirking Jupiter whispered. " Storm of the gas giant . "  
  
A large cloud appeared and swirled around Arlia . It was pulsating with thunder and lightning . She stopped in her tracks , frozen in fear. The cloud thickened around her and bolts of lightning struck Arlia repeatedly. The cloud then proceeded to explode , killing Arlia instantly. The only thing that remained of her was a tiny silver hairclip.  
  
Picking it up , Jupiter smiled and tossed it to Lord Callisto. " She wasn't very good at doing as she was told , wasn't she . "  
  
" You may have beaten my assassin , " he snarled. " but you'll never neat me ."  
  
" How are you guys feeling ? " Jupiter asked the generals and Scouts.  
  
" We've had better days . " " Think you can beat him without us ? "  
  
" Well Princess , I'm waiting . " " Bring it on , little man . "  
  
Callisto raced down the steps so quickly that Jupiter barely got out of the way. " Drawing his sword, he launched and attack. Drawing her own sword , Jupiter fought back. Sounds of metal colliding with metal rang in everyone's ears. Slowly Callisto began to weaken and Sailor Jupiter launched a vicious counterattack. Glowing a dull green she moved with a deadly precision as she wielded her Star sword. With a few quick movements Callisto's sword flew from his hands and clanged to the floor on the other side of the room.  
  
" Give it up Callisto, you've lost."  
  
" Alright I give up . " He whimpered. " Please don't hurt me. "  
  
" If you leave right now and never come back , I won't kill you . "  
  
Callisto nodded and she waked over to her friends , who were struggling to their feet.  
  
" You okay ? " She asked as she helped Mina up.  
  
" I'm fine . Kunzite ? " Mina said, reaching down her hand to help him up. " I'm sorry , please forgive me for being so stupid."  
  
" Consider yourself forgiven." He grimaced as she hugged him.  
  
Suddenly Jupiter was grabbed from behind and a hoarse voice whispered . " Die little Princess , die . "  
  
A dagger raced towards her throat as she paled. Twisting away from him the dagger narrowly missed slitting her throat. Callisto stopped the dagger before it could reach him.   
  
" Finish him Leta . " Zeus coughed. " It's the only way."  
  
Just as Callisto raised his dagger again , Jupiter served up his death blow. " Jupiterian Fire ! "   
  
The green flames toasted Callisto before he could open his mouth. He was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
The green aura surrounding Jupiter brightened for a moment before it died and everyone was transported back to Leta's house and she de-transformed.  
  
" Serena ? " Amy said nervously .  
  
" Yes Amy ? " " Can you help Zoicite ? "  
  
Serena shook her head . " Sorry Amy, I can't . But Hotaru can . "  
  
" Hotaru ? "  
  
Hotaru walked over and quickly brought Zoicite back to life. She smiled when he opened his eyes and went back to Corundum's side. Zoicite looked up at Amy and smiled.  
  
" Read any good books lately ? " He asked as he held up the book in his hands.  
  
Amy nodded and burst into tears . She got down on her knees and hugged Zoicite as hard as she could.   
  
" Please don't cry Amy . " He whispered as he hugged her back. " I can't bare to see you cry."  
  
" I'm sorry . " She whispered .   
  
" I love you . "   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Haruka walked over to Rubellite and took his hand in hers.  
  
" Forgive me ? " He asked gently.  
  
" Only if you kiss me . " She replied.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
" That wasn't what I had in mind . " She murmured.  
  
" Oh, maybe you'd better show me what you had in your mind . " He teased.  
  
" Well if you insist . "  
  
Chapter Eighteen.  
  
Serena walked over to where Leta was standing with Nephrite.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a moment please, Nephrite?" Serena asked.  
  
He nodded and walked away.  
  
"Hi Serena," Leta began.  
  
"Leta, I'd like to apologize for flying off the handle the other day. I should have trusted you and listened to what you and Darien had to say."  
  
"Serena. . ." Leta began.  
  
"Leta, please. I'm so sorry for doubting you."  
  
"It's okay, Serena. I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes." Leta smiled.  
  
"You understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Now your mother and my parents are nowhere to be found, care to guess why."  
  
"Why don't you tell me."  
  
"They couldn't be transported here so they transported themselves back to their respective kingdoms."  
  
"Oh... cool."  
  
"Let's go get something for everything to drink."  
  
"Sure." Serena agreed. "You can carry the dishes, I'll pour."  
  
Laughing, the girls went to the kitchen and their peaceful lives resumed.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Serena and Darien's wedding reception was in full swing. The generals and the Scouts were all busy dancing on the dance floor while the newlyweds were taking a break.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us, son." His father smiled. "We're both really proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Darien grinned. "I'm glad to know that I'm along anymore."  
  
"We're just sorry that you grew up thinking that you were an orphan."  
  
"It's alright Mom. You're here now and that's all that matters."  
  
THE END 


	8. 8

Chapter Nineteen.  
  
Sounds of thunder and lightning drowned out the screams and laughter . Electricity gathered and swirled around Leta until she was no longer visible. Then there was an explosion and she reappeared. Her new outfit was stunning. The white leotard still there but the skirt was gone. The leotard was strapless and had emerald and jade highlights .It was held up by a fitted bodice . The leotard went down to mid calf where her green boots remained . The bows were gone , in their place was a golden sword belt with the symbol of Jupiter on the buckle, in emerald naturally, and the necklace. Her gloves were still present but they were no longer white and were ruffle-free. Now they were emerald green and fingerless. A dazzling gold ring attached the gloves to her hands on her right hand , middle finger , while a simple jade one did the same on her left. Little jade beads were on the bodice and gloves . Her tiara was replaced by a glowing number four and a golden sword with an emerald and jade handle was in her left hand. A mischievous smile played on her lips.  
  
Callisto stepped back and stumbled on the steps leading to his chair. He turned and calmly walked up the steps and sat in his chair.   
  
" This should be interesting. " He murmured. " Come on out my loyal friends."  
  
A door opened and out stepped several more Michael Jackson youma. They walked over and circled the real Sailor Jupiter. She got into a fighting stance and raised her sword.  
  
" Kill her . " Callisto commanded.  
  
The youma moved in and one spoke. " Your time is up little girl."  
  
" I don't think so . " Jupiter replied , gripping her sword more firmly.  
  
Raising her sword high over her head , Leta shouted. " Star sword explosion ! " The sword came down and hit the floor with the tip of the blade , sending sparks flying. A huge explosion of thunder and lightning erupted , shaking the room and killing all of the Michael Jackson wannabes.  
  
Callisto scowled in his chair and yelled at Arlia. " Arlia stop blasting those fools and do what I hired you to do ! "  
  
" With pleasure my Lord. " She bowed.  
  
She straightened and walked towards Jupiter. " I've waited a long time for this moment. "  
  
" So sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
" Now I can use my real power . "  
  
" And lose the knockoff outfit ? "  
  
" Shut up ! " She screamed.  
  
Instantly she transformed . Now she was wearing a pair of black leather hip huggers and a green halter top. A pair of silver sandals and choker completed the ensemble.  
  
" Dark thunder storm ! " " Sparkling wide pressure ! "  
  
The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.  
  
Arlia's face darkened. " Fatal dark lightning shower ! " " Oak evolution ! "  
  
Arlia's attack destroyed Jupiter's and she had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.  
  
" Your strongest attack failed you Princess."  
  
" That's what you think . " Jupiter shot back. " Star sword explosion ! "  
  
" Wrath of the dark kingdom ! "  
  
This time it was Arlia that had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. Angry she leapt back to her feet and rushed at Jupiter , who just stepped aside and let her go by. " Touchy, aren't we . " Jupiter taunted. " What'sa matter Arlia ? Can't take it ? "  
  
" I'm going to kill you ! " Arlia screamed as she rushed once again at Jupiter.  
  
Smirking Jupiter whispered. " Storm of the gas giant . "  
  
A large cloud appeared and swirled around Arlia . It was pulsating with thunder and lightning . She stopped in her tracks , frozen in fear. The cloud thickened around her and bolts of lightning struck Arlia repeatedly. The cloud then proceeded to explode , killing Arlia instantly. The only thing that remained of her was a tiny silver hairclip.  
  
Picking it up , Jupiter smiled and tossed it to Lord Callisto. " She wasn't very good at doing as she was told , wasn't she . "  
  
" You may have beaten my assassin , " he snarled. " but you'll never neat me ."  
  
" How are you guys feeling ? " Jupiter asked the generals and Scouts.  
  
" We've had better days . " " Think you can beat him without us ? "  
  
" Well Princess , I'm waiting . " " Bring it on , little man . "  
  
Callisto raced down the steps so quickly that Jupiter barely got out of the way. Drawing his sword, he launched and attack. Drawing her own sword , Jupiter fought back. Sounds of metal colliding with metal rang in everyone's ears. Slowly Callisto began to weaken and Sailor Jupiter launched a vicious counterattack. Glowing a dull green she moved with a deadly precision as she wielded her Star sword. With a few quick movements Callisto's sword flew from his hands and clanged to the floor on the other side of the room.  
  
" Give it up Callisto, you've lost."  
  
" Alright I give up . " He whimpered. " Please don't hurt me. "  
  
" If you leave right now and never come back , I won't kill you . "  
  
Callisto nodded and she walked over to her friends , who were struggling to their feet.  
  
" You okay ? " She asked as she helped Mina up.  
  
" I'm fine . Kunzite ? " Mina said, reaching down her hand to help him up. " I'm sorry , please forgive me for being so stupid."  
  
" Consider yourself forgiven." He grimaced as she hugged him.  
  
Suddenly Jupiter was grabbed from behind and a hoarse voice whispered . " Die little Princess , die . "  
  
A dagger raced towards her throat as she paled. Twisting away from him the dagger narrowly missed slitting her throat. Callisto stopped the dagger before it could reach him.   
  
" Finish him Leta . " Zeus coughed. " It's the only way."  
  
Just as Callisto raised his dagger again , Jupiter served up his death blow. " Jupiterian Fire ! "   
  
The green flames toasted Callisto before he could open his mouth. He was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
The green aura surrounding Jupiter brightened for a moment before it died and everyone was transported back to Leta's house and she de-transformed.  
  
" Serena ? " Amy said nervously .  
  
" Yes Amy ? " " Can you help Zoicite ? "  
  
Serena shook her head . " Sorry Amy, I can't . But Hotaru can . "  
  
" Hotaru ? "  
  
Hotaru walked over and quickly brought Zoicite back to life. She smiled when he opened his eyes and went back to Corundum's side. Zoicite looked up at Amy and smiled.  
  
" Read any good books lately ? " He asked as he looked at the book in her hands.  
  
Amy nodded and burst into tears . She got down on her knees and hugged Zoicite as hard as she could.   
  
" Please don't cry Amy . " He whispered as he hugged her back. " I can't bare to see you cry."  
  
" I'm sorry . " She whispered .   
  
" I love you . "   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Haruka walked over to Rubellite and took his hand in hers.  
  
" Forgive me ? " He asked gently.  
  
" Only if you kiss me . " She replied.  
  
He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
" That wasn't what I had in mind . " She murmured.  
  
" Oh, maybe you'd better show me what you had in your mind . " He teased.  
  
" Well if you insist . "  
  
Chapter Twenty.  
  
Serena walked over to where Leta was standing with Nephrite.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a moment please, Nephrite?" Serena asked.  
  
He nodded and walked away.  
  
"Hi Serena," Leta began.  
  
"Leta, I'd like to apologize for flying off the handle the other day. I should have trusted you and listened to what you and Darien had to say."  
  
"Serena. . ." Leta began.  
  
"Leta, please. I'm so sorry for doubting you."  
  
"It's okay, Serena. I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes." Leta smiled.  
  
"You understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Now your mother and my parents are nowhere to be found, care to guess why."  
  
"Why don't you tell me."  
  
"They couldn't be transported here so they transported themselves back to their respective kingdoms."  
  
"Oh... cool."  
  
"Let's go get something for everyone to drink."  
  
"Sure." Serena agreed. "You can carry the dishes, I'll pour."  
  
Laughing, the girls went to the kitchen and their peaceful lives resumed.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Serena and Darien's wedding reception was in full swing. The generals and the Scouts were all busy dancing on the dance floor while the newlyweds were taking a break.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us, son." His father smiled. "We're both really proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Darien grinned. "I'm glad to know that I'm not alone anymore."  
  
"We're just sorry that you grew up thinking that you were an orphan."  
  
"It's alright Mom. You're here now and that's all that matters."  
  
THE END 


End file.
